Swats
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: Lucy comes to work late, Erza's fed up with the consistently tardy girl and decides to dish out a punishment although...Lucy doesn't really mind...FutaErzaLucy Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**Swats (I've recently felt the desire to make a Fairy Tail Fanfiction…so here you are. Expect more Fairy Tail from me!)**

Lucy Heartfilia was once again…running late. Her heart hammered hard against her chest, her chest heaving as she raced into the building she worked in. She talked quickly to the receptionist in the lobby, before making her way towards the elevators. She paused for a moment when she encountered the choice of the stairs …or the elevator. She sighed, glancing at her watch with annoyance. She was already an hour late. Damn her stupid alarm for not going off at the right time! She shook her head; there was no damn point in wasting the extra energy in walking up the stairs. She'd have to sneak in, before her boss could notice…

She pressed the button on the elevator, and then which floor to go on. Her heart decelerated in her chest as she listened to the peaceful and cheery elevator music, she ran her fingers through her long wavy hair. She almost groaned with distaste when she noticed that the button on the top of her shirt had popped off, the white collared shirt's upper half far too tight to contain her massive bust. She sighed, the top of her lace bra was showing, she'd have to use the uncomfortable itchy sweater she left in her desk a couple days before.

The elevator pinged to a stop and the doors slid open. She quietly entered the office; dozens of women were set up in their cubicles. All looked up as she entered, many grew suddenly nervous and fearful, others smug and amused. She smiled sheepishly and hurried to where her desk was. Right next to her desk, lay the door to her boss, Erza Scarlet's, office. She hoped she didn't notice her absence. She tucked her skirt under her and sat down. Not even a second passed before the door to the office opened.

Erza stood in the doorway, a wide smirk on face; her eyes were filled with a freezing rage that contradicted her smile. All she had to do was glare at a person and it was usually to enough intimidate the living daylights out them. She wore a crisp black suit, the tie and collar loose slightly. She had her arms crossed against her chest; "Lucy, this is your fifth time being late in the past two weeks."

She stood quickly, her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she bowed slightly, "I apologize M'aam."

She cocked her head slightly, "Is something happening at home, if so I can pardon this, if not…I'm afraid I might have to fire you," She said smoothly, tucking her crimson hair behind her ear. "Is that the case; is there a home situation I should know of?"

Lucy opened her mouth, and then closed it. She sighed deeply. "No m'aam. There's no good reason for me being late other than that my alarm went off late." Erza smiled deeply, Lucy shivered with sudden nervousness. That smile was creepy…very creepy.

"Well it certainly isn't fair if you get fired for your alarm making the mistake of setting off too late. Step into my office, I'm sure we can arrange a fair and proper punishment," She smirked and opened the door to her office wide. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be very to you, you _are_ the best secretary I've ever had," Her eyes traced over Lucy's body, lingering on her heavy chest. Her tongue slid across her lips. Lucy's eyes widened with shock and fear. No way this was happening to her! She had seen this happen before…the girls that worked for Erza were brought into her office when a "proper punishment" was needed. When they came out they were totally in love with her.

She swallowed, avoiding her gaze. "Yes m'aam," She said weakly as she followed the tall woman into her office. It was a crisp and clean room, a big shining mahogany desk, a gorgeous view of the city from the huge window behind her desk, and a big comfortable chair for her to sit in. It was indeed a perfect place. Erza smiled widely at her, and beckoned with her hand at a chair in front of her desk.

"Please sit down and get comfortable."

She did the first part quickly, but with Erza around she didn't think the second was even physically possible. She adjusted her shirt; it felt so constricted around her chest. The woman put a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. Lucy had a very bad feeling all of a sudden. "Why don't you take your shirt off, you seem uncomfortable, and that's the last condition I want to see my favorite secretary in."

"Thank you but I'm alright," Lucy said nervously. Erza raised a slim red brow.

"I might have to insist. It gets hot in here, and it was an order when I told you to get comfortable." Lucy resisted the urge to sucker punch the woman, and frowned deeply. She nodded her head, and slowly undid the buttons of her white dress shirt. Her breasts bounced out as she undid the final button, she swore her cheeks were on fire they were burning so much. Her crystal blues avoided Erza's hungry gaze. She chuckled lightly.

"Very good. Now, what do you think your punishment should be? It's your fifth time being late, what little punishment would befit that little crime?"

"I…I don't know, m'aam."

"Ah, I see. Well," She cocked her head just a bit; she felt that dread gather heavy in her stomach once again. Her heart hammered once more against her chest. She was so embarrassed, here she was…shirtless in her boss' office….she trembled with shame. "Is it just me or does that just seem childish," Erza whispered softly in her ear. A shiver racked down her spine. She nodded.

"I…It is childish…m'aam."

"Mmm, then I know the perfect punishment for you," She purred huskily. "Bend over my desk." Lucy's eyes shot wide. So this was what she did…she shook with fright. Her eyes flicked around as if searching for an escape route. "Or you can simply stop coming to work altogether."

"No! I...I'll do it!" She had never had a job that payed this well in her life! Lucy timidly approached the woman's big desk. Erza nodded with approval. Was she really going to do this!? She squeezed her eyes shut, and did as told, her huge breasts pressing to the shiny wooden top of the desk, she shook with fright. Erza stood beside her, bent slightly, her mouth at the blonde's ear.

"You're such a good girl yet you've done such a naughty thing! I don't think you'll be late again." She shook her head with agreement. _Get it over with you sick bastard, _her mind screamed, her hand ran through her long golden hair, tracing down her back to squeeze the supple, soft flesh of her bottom. "Ten swats, and then I'll be done and you can go back out. After each one you will say which number it was, and thank me, ask me for another," She purred deeply. Lucy's lower abdomen twitched…was she…getting aroused by this!? "Five will be over cloth, the other half will be under." The busty woman nodded slightly, she smirked, "let's begin," she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as her hand rose. Then…it came down.

It wasn't that forceful, but it made her squeak with slight pain. She tingled on the spot where her hand had landed; it was warm and only slightly sore. "One," She whispered, "Thank you m'aam…" She locked her pride away, "please give me another." Her lips curled.

"Gladly." Then her hand came down again, but this time on her other cheek. She winced, closing her eyes tightly.

"Two. Thank you. Please give me another m'aam." She was _definitely _getting turned on by this! It was so bizarre. Another slap landed on her round clothed ass. She blushed deeply, that particular strike had caused a light burning. She shifted uncomfortably. "Three. Thank you, please give me another m'aam!" Her hand made contact with her ass; this strike was hard and made her gasp in pure pain. No not pure pain, her ass burned with pleasure too, and so did the area between her legs. She panted, she paused, rubbing her hand smoothly all over her bottom, and she sighed with gentle pleasure."Four. Thank you m'aam, please give me another," She mumbled. The final clothed smack arrived with seemingly impossible force. She almost screamed from the pain. Even so, her arousal burned brighter, especially when her hand caressed her ass again, squeezed it. "Five! Thank you m'aam, please give me another," Lucy panted hard.

The redhead pushed Lucy's skirt up around her waist; she blushed as the older woman's eyes over her ran over her form.

Erza was pleased with her current work, the flushed panting woman on her desk was dripping wet, so wet it made a mark in her panties, sunk through the lace cloth. She curled her fingers around the waist band of her thong, licking her lips. This was arousing to say the least~ she didn't think she'd enjoyed punishing an employee before as much as she was enjoying this currently. There was an obvious bulge where her cock lay, making a tent in her pants. She could ignore her needs though, she was known for being very self-controlled and patient.

As she slid the panties down her long legs, her breath hitched when she saw the sex of the woman she was "punishing." It was pink, and wet, and just waiting for her. The lips of her pussy were puffy from arousal; she trembled and shifted her body nervously. As she stood she ran her fingers between her thighs and then gripped the soft flesh of her backend in her hands, this woman had a _stellar _body…the best she'd ever seen. She was a breast and ass woman, and Lucy had both. A _lot _of both. She raised her hand, and brought it down with all her strength right above her soaked arousal. The muscle in her back tightened up as her back made a c. "Six. S…m'aam, thank you, another please," She whimpered. She was amused at the way her pussy pulsed when she spanked her.

She smacked her again, higher this time, harder. She cried out with pain, gripping the edge of her desk with shaking hands. "M'aam thank you, another, this was my seventh!" This time when she spanked her, it was directly on the scorching heat of her pussy. She screamed into her hands, biting her palm. Lucy's entire body trembled; she gripped the desk tighter, and stuck her ass high in the air. She turned her eyes to Erza's; they were now filled with unending torrents of arousal. "Eight. Thank you, give me another m'aam," She spread her legs. "I'm afraid smacking my ass isn't sending the message through. You have to do it somewhere else if you want me to listen," Lucy whispered with cheeks as red as Erza's hair. This was a first. Erza's lips curled with pure delight.

This woman was full of surprises. She laughed mightily, smirked wider, "My my, you're right! I thought it might not work, but I had to try anyways you see. I need behaved employers~" She chuckled deeply as she slapped her again, this time open palmed and on her wet womanhood. Her back arched, her hand was slightly damp now, she liked this girl, she decided. They'd have to play more often. Although, that broke the rule of only messing around with a girl once. Well, there was a first for everything~

"Nine. Thank you m'aam, please give me another!"

"Last one," She said in a rich silky voice, she blushed crimson, pushed her ass back against her. She gave her the last strike, with absolutely no force. Her eyes widened with disappointment and lust. Her mouth hung open; she grinned widely and ran her fingers through her scarlet hair. "You're free to go."

"M'aam," She whirled, grabbed her by the front of the shirt. "I know you're as aroused as I am, let's finish this," She whispered hungrily. Before she had the chance to speak her mouth was sealed by the busty woman's. This…was very unfamiliar. Was she actually going to have full-blown sexual intercourse with this woman? Who was just her type? She pushed the girl away with a chuckle, only a little bit. She practically mewled with frustration, pawing at the other woman's groin. The feeling of her fingers grazing her throbbing erection, even through dress pants, was an incredible sensation. Despite something being there that _shouldn't _be there, Lucy didn't seemed fazed at all. Erza smirked, and grabbed Lucy by the shoulder, shoving her until her back hit the glass window. She blushed at her force, her hands landed on either side of her face, and her warm moist lips crushed against hers

Their mouths were hot and desperate; Erza could barely control herself now. It'd been a long while since she'd actually taken a woman and not just teased them. She anticipated that feeling again. Their tongues dueled, wet and pushing against each other. "Clearly you haven't learned anything," She purred, "I'll truly have to teach you a lesson," She whispered with all-out lust, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders and spinning her around. Lucy's breasts pressed to the window; she somehow grew harder at the sight of that, the sight of her flesh spread across the glass.

She unzipped her pants.

**To be continued…:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Here you go you perverts! The second to last chapter…maybe. Tell me what you think, kay? **

Just as Erza Scarlet was about to take the girl, a loud _brrriiiinnnggg _filled the air. The sexual tension deflated like a popped balloon at the sound of the phone ringing. She froze, and ran her tongue over her lips nervously. "O…one moment," She said quickly, somehow embarrassed as she grabbed the ringing device off her desktop. She put it to her ear. "This Is Erza Scarlet." She throbbed with need, hoping the call would be over soon!

"Do you have a few moments to learn about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?"

Rage filled the redhead to the brim.

"NO, NO I DO NOT! FUCK JESUS CHRIST AND FUCK YOU" She roared before slamming the device down on her desktop. She wouldn't have cared if it shattered; in fact she hoped it did! She was beyond annoyed. Her chance to bang this busty babe was gone because some religious nut!? She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. "Sorry Lucy." The golden-haired woman smiled at her, kneeling to pick up her discarded clothing. "I take it you're not in the mood to continue?" The woman shook her head.

"No, sorry, maybe some other time." The woman responded with a sigh.

Erza grabbed her wrist as she moved toward the door, slipping her clothes on. The redhead tugged her close, until their heavy breasts pressed together. She leaned down and kissed the blonde square on the lips. Her fingers found their way deep into Lucy's hair, she tingled with pleasure. "How about tonight after work," She asked huskily, licking her lips lustfully. Lucy kissed her again, a happy smile and a crimson blush on her face.

"Sure, I look forward to it."

"Good, I'll take you somewhere nice," Erza gave her a smile, then nodded toward the door, her expression became much more serious, "Get out of here," Lucy could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

She giggled and opened the office door, retreating to her desk. The rest of the day trudged by slowly, very slowly. She could feel the glares of the other office girls on her, steady and jealous. It was embarrassing. She did her best to ignore the hostility. Lucy found herself twitching, unable to bear the time she had to wait. She had always thought Erza a bitch, and she supposed she still did now, but she couldn't help but be attracted to the fiery woman. Especially after being spanked by her. Just thinking about it made her stomach tingle and her cheeks flush. She never knew it could be so arousing. Despite that, she didn't want to do it again. Her ass was sore.

Xxx

"How's it going beautiful," A teasing tone interrupted Lucy's train of thoughts as she typed. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as she turned in her chair. Erza had her arms crossed against her chest, a smile on her face. Lucy brushed her hair from her face with a wide smile and a giggle. Oh damn, death glares, she was going to die!

"Good M'aam," She said, wondering what the woman was doing there. She was a bit afraid to know!

"Call me Erza," The crimson-haired woman replied with a light smile, "I told you already."

"O…of course, my bad," Lucy stammered.

"So where do you want to go tonight," Erza plopped down on her desk, her head was cocked slightly. "I certainly know where _I'm _going to night." The woman said this with a cheeky grin, one side of her mouth curled up. Lucy wondered where she got all that confidence from! And how she knew just the right words to say to make her turn into goo. The fact she was fucking gorgeous was just an added bonus.

"Pervert," Lucy exclaimed with wide blue eyes, Erza scoffed.

"Says the girl who likes getting spanked." At this Lucy colored a bit, she looked around. As she had thought all eyes were on them, most angry. She was more than a little annoyed, why were they getting mad at her that Erza was interested in Lucy not them?! It didn't make sense. She wasn't going to let them get in the way of her actions. She reached out and grasped Erza's tie, tugging her close with a giggle.

"Only by you," Lucy's face was pink as she said this and her lips were pouty. Erza was completely and utterly charmed. What a girl, she thought. She was infatuated already. And she likes it when I spank her. I certainly wouldn't mind touching that gorgeous ass again. Or that…she grew hard as steel as she picture that glistening sex, those legs spread for her. She nearly drifted off when she remembered she still had to respond.

"That's the way it should be," Erza chuckled deeply. She casually ran her fingers through her hair, not wanting the girl to notice how absolutely flustered she was. She couldn't remember the last time a girl had been able to do this to her. Middle school? However long ago it was, that feeling had returned again, she steered the subject back on course, "but in all seriousness I want to take you somewhere nice. How about McDonalds?"

"…"Lucy rolled her eyes, "I thought you said in all seriousness." Erza gave her a grim look, eyes narrow. Lucy trembled with sudden fear. Was this woman actually being for real? A date? At _McDonalds!? _Of all places they could of gone that had to be lowest on the "nice" scale. However the familiar, darkly calm face had appeared once again and she couldn't help but feel a little scared. What if she didn't want to go out with Lucy because she thought the blonde was using her for money!? She wouldn't be able to take that!

"I am _dead_ serious Miss Heartfilia," Her boss said in a dark tone. Lucy nearly peed herself. She apologized repeatedly. "Just kidding," Erza grinned widely, and put an arm around the blonde woman. "I already know just where I'm taking you. My apartment. My _big _apartment. We'll order high class sushi. Then tonight, _late _tonight you're going to be my little kitty girl." A streak of crimson flashed across Lucy's face. She had a vague idea what her boss was thinking, she licked her lips nervously. The crimson-haired woman was giving her an incredibly lustful look, Lucy wondered if she had an erection, but was too afraid to look. Erza would probably take that as a hint of some kind.

"K…kitty girl?" Lucy stammered in embarrassment.

"Never cosplayed before?" Erza grinned.

"You're such a pervert Erza."

"How can I not be around such a gorgeous girl?" Lucy blushed deeper, "Exactly. Two more hours and you're mine." he slipped her hands into her suit pockets, "and tonight, we're also finishing what we started." Her tongue snaked across her lips and when Lucy looked down she somehow blushed even more! There was a thick bulge beneath the material of her pants, she could practically see it twitch and throb. Lucy suddenly felt a bit guilty. While her arousal had pretty much scampered away…her boss had quite the unique anatomy and she was sure it wouldn't be so easy to get rid of.

Erza held her chin in her hand, "Like something you see," She whispered huskily.

"Love it."

"Naughty naughty, you're making me harder Lucy, that's not fair at all~"

"What are you going to do about it," Lucy said with a wink, Erza chuckled.

"Keep taunting me and I'll bend you over the desk and fuck you in front of the girls." Lucy went silent and Erza laughed as she waved and walked back into her office. Hard as Lucy tried, she couldn't fight away the heat on her cheeks. What the heck was Erza thinking? Did she want Lucy to be killed in her sleep? Where a sigh, she turned back to her computer, and once again went to work.

XXX

Lucy almost squealed when the end of the day came, a grin split her face and she grabbed her coat and bag from the ground next to the desk. She slipped the coat on and leaned against the doorway of Erza's office. It opened to reveal Erza with a naughty smirk on her face. "Someone's excited," She teased Lucy, who blushed and shrugged, then glanced between Erza's thighs.

"Says you. Jeez, you're even harder than before! What the hell is that about!?"

Erza laughed mightily, "I kept picturing you as a Neko…" Her cheeks turned crimson, "So sexy. Can we get out of here? I've already ordered the food…" She licked her lips hungrily, "If it's not at my apartment when we arrive I'll gladly eat you…." Erza purred with a wink. What an embarrassing thing to say!

"Eh," Lucy squeaked and punched her in the arm; her face was flushed with embarrassment. Erza found she loved that look. In fact, it was one of the most adorable things she had _ever _seen in her life. This woman really was the most incredible little thing…if you could call her little. She was pretty small other than those big breasts, a bit bigger than Erza's own. Her personality was quite refreshing as well, Erza realized how innocent she acted changed when she was pushed sexually, and then that little sex kitten would come out again~ oh, she had been so fucking aroused! "_I know you're as aroused as I am, let's finish this." _The memory made her go wild, the look of complete and utter fucking lust, the desperation. She wanted Erza enough to break through her previous personality and enter a new one. A filthy one!

"You're so cute," Erza cooed, pressing her lips to the other girls cheek. The redhead put an arm around her shoulders. "Now, can we go already, I wanna play!" Lucy sighed deeply and nodded.

"Let's go then you beast," She said with a mighty sigh. Erza knew she wanted it to!

"Night girls, make sure to close up shop on your way out," Erza said, waving to some of the girls in her office. Lucy could swear she was seeing big red hearts float toward the redhead, and appearing in the group of girls eyes. One of her coworkers smiled prettily; even so Lucy saw a glint in her eyes as she glanced at Lucy. She was jealous. Extremely jealous. She tidied her blue hair.

"Juvia made you something, m'aam, she was going to give it to you at lunch but you it appears you were otherwise preoccupied," Her deep dark blue eyes were dark, "make sure you enjoy them." Erza blinked in surprise, then a look of excitement appeared on her face as the blunette handed her container. Inside was a very large slice of strawberry cake.

"Ah, Juvia! You're awesome," Erza kissed her cheek, Lucy watched with irritation as the girl glared at Lucy with a look of smug triumph at her face.

"Juvia had more at home if you feel like coming with her, boss."

"Oh," What the hell!? Why did she seem so unsure? "Hmm, I want to put Juvia, you see I'm with Lucy. So as much as I'd love to go eat strawberry cake with you, I simply can't. However, tomorrow night I'm free. Sound good?" Juvia blushed crimson; she trembled with embarrassment and nodded quickly.

"Juvia would love that! Alright, go, Juvia and the girls will take care of shutting the place down. Right," The blunette glanced back at her companions who all nodded. A look of menace entered her eyes as she stared right at Lucy, then she smiled brightly, "Juvia will make sure _everything _is taken care of." At this point Lucy was fuming. They were about to go to Erza's and make love and she was almost swayed by pastries!? And what was that look that Juvia had given her?

Erza seemed untroubled as they walked out of office, she loosened her collar some more, and Lucy looked at her in annoyance. If she wasn't so sexy with those big breasts and smoky brown eyes and hot crimson hair that looked _incredibly _sexy on her and those…who was she kidding the girl was frickin gorgeous! She couldn't have refused her if she freaking _wanted _to! While she was watching her, Erza looked over. "What," She asked in confusion, "something wrong?"

"Nope," Lucy bluffed, forcing a smile, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Juvia leaving with the girls. She leaned close, held Erza by the tie and crushed their lips together…hard. At first the woman was surprised, and then she smirked and leaned close. She licked between Lucy's lips, until the blonde opened her mouth to welcome her tongue within. It slid in, pushing against her own tongue. She flushed, pressing their bodies together. She almost gasped when Erza's hands gripped her ass and she pushed her hips against Lucy's. That damn dick! She had forgotten about it! A streak of arousal coursed through her as it pushed against her sex through her skirt and panties.

"So you couldn't wait either," Erza whispered in her ears. Lucy glanced over to see Juvia with a look of horror and abominable hatred on her face. The other girls started to leave, she practically hissed at Lucy as she ducked into the elevator with the girls with her. Once the woman was gone, Erza smirked, "Or were you just so jealous you had to crush her hopes with me?" Lucy opened her mouth to respond angrily, then she caught sight of the all-knowing smug look on her employers face and she fell silent. "Ah, so it's the latter. I guess I'll just have to spank you again for being such a tease," Erza slipped her hand between the girls thighs, "but you are as aroused as I am," She pushed her fingers along Lucy's panties, before pulling them out and licking them. She grinned. "You soaked through."

"S…shut up, let's just go," Lucy muttered as she dragged the woman towards the elevator, thoroughly embarrassed.

**Erza: Oh my god, you left them sexdeprived again! Not to mention me! How could you?**

**Lucy:...**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, you'll get your porn eventually ...perverts. See ya next time, bye pervs!**

**Lucy: REVIEW OR FUTA-SAMA WON'T UPDATE!**

**Erza: NOO! You have to review, I won't get any if you don't! You can't do that to me! **


	3. Chapter 3

Swats Final Chapter

Lucy never knew a hand could fit so snugly around hers or that a body could feel so warm against her own... the blond was a blushing mess, her face buried in Erza's neck. "You seem shy suddenly," Erza said bluntly, "Are you having second thoughts?" Lucy pulled back and shook her head immediately, cheeks pink. The redhead studied her face. "Then what's the matter?"

"It's just so overwhelming all of a sudden!I'm actually going home with you," She pushed her body close, Erza licked her lips at the sensation of the blondes breasts pressing onto her own. Damn, they were huge."We're actually going to..."Lucy's breath hitched as Erza leaned down to kiss her firmly on the mouth, evoking a moan just with that. Erza had to admit, she adored the sounds Lucy made as their lips moved together in a strange rhythm. Soft little moans and whimpers. Her body appreciated the sounds more, she ached between her thighs. Just as Erza was going to deepen the kiss, the elevator they were in pinged to a stop and the doors slid pair reluctantly parted, swallowing deeply.

"Come on,"Erza said impatiently as she took the girls hand and dragged her towards the sliding doors of the office building.

xxx

The second the door to her apartment opened, Erza seized her new love by the shoulders and pressed her hard against the wall inside. Erza quickly silenced the girl by crushing her mouth against the blondies. There was hardly a struggle as Erza Missed Lucy. Smirking, the crimson-haired woman reached down and pushed Lucy's skirt up to her waist. When her hand grazed the busty girls soft thighs, Lucy's mouth fell open to let loose a moan. The taller girl took that opportunity to force a tongue between her white teeth.

Lucy pushed herself hard against Erza, her cerulean eyes glittering with so much lust Erza could hardly handle it! Their tongues met hard, desperate as they pushed together and tangled like two snakes. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, the type Lucy had never really had before. There was a certain charm to it. _Erza's just kissing me, yet I feel like I'm on fire down there. I'm soaked, I don't even have to look! I need her so...so badly._

It was as if Erza sensed her arousal because her mouth pulled away from Lucy's, bringing a thin strand of glistening spit with it. Her eyes were hot and smoldering with unbridled desire. The same warm wet mouth made a trail down her neck,a shiver racked down her spine as she felt Erza place soft kisses on her flesh. She got goosebumps but they weren't from being cold. "E...Erza," She flushed as the redheads fingers pulled at the bottom of her shirt, before tugging it upwards, pulling over her head, and tossing the garment onto the ground. Erza skillfully unhooked her bra and tossed it down as well. Cool air kissed her already hardened nipples, making her inhale softly.

Then, Erza herself kissed her breasts. Her mouth was confident as she parted it and latched onto one fully erect nipple. Lucy whimpered at the new and wet sensation she felt. Erza sucked hard, her cheeks red with want, Lucy moaned again as the redhead chewed lightly and pulled. Lucy squeaked as she was promptly pushed to the ground and Erza climbed above her, her cock throbbing against Lucy's thighs. She moved her mouth from the nipple, licking the soft flesh around it, before switching to the other repeated her previous actions, this time with more impatience. Before Lucy could blink she was travelling down again, placing kisses down her stomach.

Lucy had never felt so aroused in her life, or been with another female but she could easily recognize what was about to happen. She squeaked and blushed, pushing at Erzas head. "E...Erza, don't, its dirty! Pl..."Erza gave her a steady glare, her protests died into a chorus of nervous stutters. Erza was...between her thighs, her mouth was heading towards her...she suddenly found herself unable to say a word, or even think!

Erza had never in her entire life tasted anything as delicious as the girl her tongue was delving into. She was puffy and wet, slightly salty on her tongue. She nosed the girl as she began to push her pink muscle in and out of the blondes tight pussy. She was urged on by the sound of Lucy's screams,burying her face as deep as possible in the hot womanhood. Release spilled into her mouth as her fingers tweaked Lucy's stiff clit. A scream of bliss shattered the air, she grunted as hands found her hair and pushed her even deeper inside. She dutifully continued to lap at the girl.

Erza licked her fingers and lips as she pulled away, eyes narrow with lust."Yummy,"She said in a teasing tone, "Now, how about you return the favor." Panting, Lucy vaguely heard what Erza had said. She was still bathing in the glow of her first orgasm from being eaten out. So she practically moved to unzip Erza's pants without being prompted to. The tent that rested within was like fucking diamond. stretching cloth, straining hungrily against it. Erza dug her teeth into her lower lip as the soft hands pulled her member free from its prison. It twitched with need, and Lucy stared with wonder at the incredible girth and warmth. "Mmm," Her breath hitched as Lucy leaned close, she could feel the girls warm breath on her dick.

Lucys cheeks burned as she flicked a tongue out to slide along the side of Erzas length. The skin was hot beneath her tongue. Her action earned a deep moan from te redhead. She was pleased with that sound, smiling as she took the head inside her mouth. Erzas shaft spread ber lips wide, she gasped softly as Lucy took her in slightly, before pulling away to lap daintily at the side of the stiff glistening with fresh saliva, she attempted to have Erza in her mouth again, proud when she succeeded. Erza pushed into her mouth, and then slid down and spread the walls of her throat. Erza groaned deeply, huskily. After an entire day of lust, it only took a few bobs of Lucy's head for her to erupt and pour down the girls throat.

Erza panted, "You're good at that," She said breathily. Lucy blushed, swallowing the load, and licking her lips"I wanted you to feel good too." Erza looped her arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her close. "You want to go inside me don't you?"Erza smirked and nodded. Lucy blushed, spreading her legs a bit as she wrapped her arms around Erzas neck. The redhead held her waist, pressed herself against Lucys already weeping pussy. Said blonde forgot how to breathe when the stiff organ began to slide inside, she felt her innerwalls part to welcome the huge dick. "Unh," She whimpered, Erzas teeth were firmly pressed shut.

The redhead couldn't believe how fucking tight this girl was! She was slick and welcomed Erzas cock hungrily. She whispered with pleasure, gripping Lucy by the hair. She leaned over and kissed the girl harshly on the lips, pushing thier hips together hungrily. A cry tore from her throat, he sensation of her dick plunging into this girl was incredible. The sound of it only amplified the sensation.

Lucy whimpered needily, it felt like her cunt was sucking Erza inside. Every thrust caused the side of her thick arousal to scrape her silky inner walls."Erza," she cried into her mouth, her back arching with pleasure. "I...I'm gonna come!" Erza gasped in response nd Lucy seemed to tighten around her arousal. Lucy felt her throb and pulse, then threw her head back. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She screamed with bliss. Erza bit her bottom lip, then held Lucy closer. Her stomach seemed to warm and she spilled her seed into her new girl. The pair kissed as they shook, climaxing together. Afterward...they slumped onto the ground. "Ahh, that was nice, now get up, you're putting on the neko costume." Lucy narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Then she giggled and stood, stuck her tongue out. Erza raised a brow in surprise.

"Only if you can catch me!" Erza leapt up as the now naked girl dashed off.

"Ooh! Now you're gonna get it!"

-End-

Erza:OR IS IT?

Me: *Sob* Its over!

Erza: Ah well, at least I got to tap that!

Lucy: You know, you could just NOT en-

Erza: Dont worry guys and girls, Futa-sama has another story planned!

Lucy: Am I in it?!

Me: Of course.

Erza: Im a samurai and shit! Look forward to it! That's a fuckin order!

Lucy: *Blows kiss as reader* You decide if I should be stuffed full or taken with talented fingers~(Futa or Yuri)

Erza and Me: *Bloody nose* Bye!


End file.
